


Night Shift

by simplyprologue



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm offended that's not already a tag tbh, Shameless Smut, Smut, Workplace Blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyprologue/pseuds/simplyprologue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacKenzie and three fingers of whiskey lead to workplace activities that are kind of just inevitable when you're both the bosses and the office is empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredesrojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredesrojo/gifts).



> **A/N:** For Thanksgiving I'm thankful for Meg, so I wrote her blowjob porn. Naturally.

It was been a joke, but really Will knew he should know better by this point. MacKenzie is far less inhibited by the potential adverse consequences for her actions and goddamn if he doesn’t know that from experience. But Mackenzie and the three fingers of whiskey in his system is how he’d wound up sitting at his desk at the small hours of the morning with his pants unzipped, Mac under his desk and between his legs, her mouth on his cock while he stared futilely at his half-written script.

Everyone cleared out hours ago, or at least he really, really hoped so, as Mac gave him another one of her breathy giggles, the kind he only ever heard in the bedroom and now here, at the office ( _oh god_ , and he knew he was never getting through a boring meeting ever again, and they’d had such strict rules about this shit the first time around), and lipped the head of his cock. And _fuck_ if she hadn’t forgotten a goddamned thing, tonguing the bundle of nerves under the head before hollowing out her cheeks around him.

He vaguely recognized the low groan coming from deep in his chest when her lips slid further down, hands wrapped around the base.

His pen clattered down against the blotter and he leant back in the swivel chair and her hands spread out from his groin to lever his legs wider and for a few moment all Will could see was her dark head bobbing in his lap. Her palms slid along the tops of his thighs before circling back in so she could hook her fingers in the elastic of his hastily shoved out of the way boxers, tugging them down farther so she could lick and kiss her way down his erection, flattening her tongue over the throbbing vein at the base.

She caught his eyes then, her own devilish and coquettish and Will swallowed hard when he saw that her pupils were blown just as wide with lust as his own probably were. Pressing a kiss to the underside of his cock, she drew her thumb up to just under the inflamed head, rubbing over that spot again until he felt his thighs begin to go numb and blessedly (maybe? God, he was so close to coming, the visual of Mac and his cock in the same line of sight again after so long was really more than enough to get him close) she relented, crawling forward and resting her arms on his knees, feathering kisses along his length while he desperately fought to catch his breath.

“God, Mac, get up here,” he heard himself say, and his eyes widened when her swollen lips parted in a smile that was somehow both contrary and indulgent.

“Will,” she murmured, flicking open the buttons of her blouse to reveal a sheer black lace bra. Her hands glided along his length, slick with pre-cum and her own saliva while she considered him and Will felt the pleasure building deep in his abdomen, not quite as intense as before but he was sure she’d get him there again when she was well and ready. She bent her head back to him.

“Mac, no, I wanna—” He’d come, and fuck if it was a shame that he wasn’t thirty anymore, and he has a perfectly good bathroom five feet away, or even the fucking couch at this point. “Mac, we should move to—”

She laughed, and he felt the vibrations through his entire lower body.

“Honey,” she chided, tilting her head to mouth wet kisses along his cock. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

 _Fuck_ , he thought, and then a moment later when she laughed again, realized he’d probably moaned it, too. “Fuck, Mac.” She wasn’t all too great at dirty talk (not that he cared) but _shit_ if she couldn’t come out with lines that in her proper British accent that made him want to fucking lose it.

“Is that okay with you?” she asked, eyes smiling, as if he wasn’t at the point where he’d do anything for her.  (He realized she often brought him to that point by biting her lip at his general direction, but discarded the thought for the sentiment of the statement.) “Billy?”

She bore down on his erection before he could respond, all lips and tongue and wet and suction and Will found himself crying out invocations to whatever God was currently listening to New Yorkers receiving head in their offices.

“Yeah,” he groaned, when he could finally get out his strangled response. Unclenching his hands from the armrests, he swept her hair off her shoulders, so he could watch her lips sliding up and down him, breasts spilling out from her bra when she increased her pace, the hem of her skirt bunched up under her perfect ass. “Yeah that’s… that’s really fucking great.”

She hummed in what Will thought might have been agreement, or to make him clench his hands in her hair ( _just fucking do it_ , she’d ordered him once, when his hands had been everywhere but her head and it was fucking rude, he knew, to direct the woman sucking your cock but _Christ_ some of the things she did to him and she’d given him permission long ago and he’d gotten over his inhibitions of doing it) and hold her there for a moment as he skittered close to the line of intensity that divided pain and pleasure. Blissfully, blissfully close, and she knew it, held him _just_ on the side of pleasure masterfully, feeling the roping muscles of his thighs quiver under her palms, even through his slacks. And then she opened her jaw wider, and Will knew a second before she did it, angled her head back just that little bit further and suddenly her lips were at his base and he was coming.

His grip on her hair tightened and somewhere in the back of his mind he was cognizant enough to bite his lip against a treacherous groan as his hips jerked into her mouth.

“MacKenzie,” he rasped, jaw working furiously as she directed him through his orgasm, hands soothing and her lips still wrapped around the head of his cock while she swallowed. “Goddamn.”

 _This would be a lot easier to write if you could just reward me in sexual favors_ , _but we’d have to go home for that,_ he’d said, because he’d never ask her for that trade and they were both stuck at the office finishing up a mountain of work. And then she’d given him that coy smile of hers, toeing off her heels and rising from the couch. They’d both hated the topic, were forced into covering by Genoa, and even though he was better at pandering than her he really didn’t want to do it. _Who says we do?_ she had said,  and was on her knees and crawling under his desk before his synapse were firing in any way ( _Mac—Mac I wasn’t serious, Mac anyone could—_ ) that could even relatively process the fact that Mac was unzipping his fly and he was about to have about eight years’ worth of fantasies realized.

She released him softly, licking her lips before slowly climbing up his body, hiking up her skirt even further to slip into his lap. He felt Mac’s fingers in his hair, combing it into place over and over again while he tried to calm himself down.

Will slid his hands under her blouse, along the smooth skin of her belly and back, turning his head to kiss her temple, her cheek, before laughing.

“What?” she whispered, tugging his earlobe between her teeth, chasing all cogent thought from his brain again.

He shook his head, and traced the curve of her waist, the expanse of her ass and thigh, before sliding his hands before deciding to preoccupy his hands with her hair (now entirely tussled and mussed and exactly how he liked it) again.

“What?” Mac nipped at his jaw, bending her head to threaten him with another hickey to explain to hair and makeup.

Will chuckled. “I have no idea how you expect me to finish my script after _that_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
